Together Forever
by EvIlLiLgRl512
Summary: This is about Sakura and Syaoran meeting. And falling in love without realizing it.What will happen in the end? Will they be married? Or will Touya stop them? This is my first fanfic plz R
1. Sakura Meets Syaoran

_In this story Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo and gang are in High School. Freshmen year._

Chapter One- Sakura Meets Syaoran

It was a spring day and Mr. Terada announced that there would be a new student entering

the class. Right when he said that Sakura Kinomoto entered through the back as quietly as

possible. She slipped into her seat next to Tomoyo Daidouji her best friend.

She leaned over and asked, "Ohayo Tomoyo, what did I miss?"

"You didn't miss anything important. Mr. Terada just said that there would be a student transferred from Hong Kong entering." Tomoyo responded.

Right when Tomoyo finished her sentence a guy with chestnut hair and amber eyes entered. He stared around the classroom with a serious look. When his eyes reached Sakura his eyes softened. He told the class about his hobbies. "Konnichiwa, my name is Syaoran Li. I like martial arts. I've been training since the age of five with my cousin Mei Ling. She's skilled but she stopped just two years ago so she could go into fashion school. This woke Tomoyo right up.

"Li, you can have the empty seat right behind Kinomoto.Kinomoto raise your hand please," Mr. Terada said.

Sakura raised her hand. Syaoran smiled, '_I get to sit behind an angel'._ After homeroom ended they headed for Math class, Sakura's worst subject. Syaoran followed Sakura because he had no idea where the Math room was.

"Um… Kinomoto-san where is the Math room?" Syaoran asked.

"Can I see your schedule Li-kun?" Syaoran handed Sakura the schedule.

"You have the same classes as me, just follow me and you'll be fine Li-kun" Sakura said smiling.

Syaoran trusted her so he followed her. He realized that she had the most magnificent green eyes. It was almost like they were emerald orbs. She smelled like cherry blossoms, her hair was up to her shoulders. She had a petite body, a great smile and extra white teeth. Her earrings, necklace and bracelet all matched. They all had a little cherry blossom petal on them. Sakura felt someone staring at her. She looked up, to see Syaoran looking down at her. When Syaoran saw the emerald orbs looking at him it snapped him out of his dazed. They had reached the Math room.

When they entered everyone in the class looked at them. Syaoran sat next to Sakura in this class not behind her. They were learning Math A. Syaoran already knew all of this. He looked over at Sakura, to see her struggling with an equation. He looked out the window at the cherry blossoms. '_Should I help her with Math? I know that it's my best subject and it looks like she's struggling. Maybe I should tutor her or something.'_ Syaoran thought.

Sakura turned to Syaoran who was looking out the window. His work was done and it was so neat with no eraser marks. _'Should I ask him for help in Math? He's already done and it looks like he knows this stuff. Especially since this **is** my worst subject. It wouldn't hurt right?' _Sakura was thinking to herself. When the class ended Sakura went up to Syaoran.

"Li-kun, I was wondering if you could tutor me in Math." Sakura said with a tint of pink in her cheeks.

"Sure Kinomoto-san." Syaoran said kindly.

"Arigato Li-kun!" Sakura said giving Syaoran a hug.

"Kinomoto-san don't you think we might be late for class?"

"You're right Li-kun let's go."

When they entered Science class everyone had to choose a partner. Syaoran and Sakura decided to work together. All the girls in the class looked at Syaoran. They were talking with each other saying how cute he was. The guys in the class gave Syaoran death glares, but he didn't notice. He only noticed Sakura sitting next to him. They were both copying the notes on the board. A strand of hair fell to her face and she moved it behind her ear. Her handwriting was incredibly neat.

'_What was it about Sakura that made him so attracted to her?_' He couldn't help but stare at her the rest of the period. They had history, but this time Syaoran had to sit on the other side of the room no where near Sakura. The subject was boring so Syaoran looked out the window. Sakura was bored as well. Not knowing why she turned and looked at Syaoran. _'No other guy has this effect on me. How does he do it? I feel attracted to him without him making an effort.'_ Sakura couldn't help but look at him. He looked so peaceful like he was in a far away place.

Finally class ended and it was lunch time. Syaoran asked if Sakura would like to eat with him under the big Cherry Blossom tree (which was Sakura's favorite). Sakura thought about it, usually she ate with Tomoyo and Eriol. Sakura didn't know how to answer, she wanted to eat with him but Tomoyo might get mad. She came up with a great idea.

"Do you mind if my friends join us?" Sakura asked sweetly.

"Sure, the more the merrier," Syaoran replied. '_Who could turn down Sakura?'_ Syaoran thought.

"Great! Tomoyo and Eriol would be thrilled!" Right as she said that she saw Tomoyo and Eriol.

"Tomoyo, Eriol!"

"Sakura, we were looking for you!" Tomoyo said. "Hey, Syaoran I didn't see you before."

"Eriol this is Li-kun. Li-kun this is Eriol." Sakura introduced.

"Hey" Eriol said.

"Hey" Syaoran said back.

"You wanna eat under the big tree over there?" Syaoran asked.

"Sure." Eriol and Tomoyo replied cheerily. Tomoyo walked slower with Sakura, while Syaoran and Eriol walked together.

"Sakura, isn't that your favorite spot?"

"Yeah Tomoyo it is."

"How did Syaoran know?"

"I don't think Li-kun did. He probably just saw it when looking out the window. It is pretty big."

"That's so kawaii!"

"Tomoyo!"

"What did I do?" Sakura punched Tomoyo jokingly.

Syaoran and Eriol were talking as well. This was also about Sakura but in a different way. "How long have you known Kinomoto-san?" Syaoran asked.

"I've known her since we were about six years old in elementary school." Eriol replied.

"Have you ever felt that you couldn't say no to her no matter what?"

"No, I have that feeling around Tomoyo instead."

"So do you like Daidouji-san?"

"Do you like Sakura?"

"I honestly don't know. I've just met her today. Don't avoid my question. Do you like Daidouji-san?"

"Yeah I like Tomoyo. Did you know that this tree is Sakura's favorite?"

"No. I thought it was nice and it reminded me of her when we were in history class."

"Oh. You have the same classes as Sakura?"

"Apparently, I do."

The girls caught up to the boys. They started joking around. At the tree Tomoyo set up the lunch she made for Sakura, Eriol and herself. Luckily Syaoran had his own lunch. After they finished eating they played truth or dare. Tomoyo started the game for them.

"Syaoran pick truth or dare?"

"Dare." Syaoran responded.

"Hmm…. I dare you to kiss Eriol on the cheek." Tomoyo said. Syaoran did the dare but afterward he washed his mouth with water. Eriol did the same with his cheek. Now it was Syaoran's turn to dare someone to do something.

"Truth or dare Daidouji-san?" Syaoran asked.

"Dare."

"Daidouji-san I dare you to give Eriol a lap dance." Tomoyo blushed but she did it. Eriol became beet red. He looked more embarrassed than Tomoyo. It was Eriol's turn since they were torturing him with the dares.

"Sakura pick truth or dare." Eriol asked

"Dare."

"I dare you Sakura to French kiss Syaoran." Sakura did the dare. First she kissed his lips and bit his bottom lip asking for entrance. He opened his mouth knowing this was just a dare. They tangled tongues and both Sakura and Syaoran felt a sensation run through them. Sakura pulled away. Finally it was Sakura's turn.

"Eriol do you pick truth or dare?"

"Well, since all of you picked dare I guess I will too."

"Okay, I dare you to make out with Tomoyo next period when we have Music class together."

"Wait a minute Sakura. These dares are supposed to be for right now." Eriol protested.

"I'm sorry Eriol, but we have less than three minutes left. Plus it would be more interesting." Sakura smirked.

"Sakura, I don't want to get in trouble because of this dare." Tomoyo said.

"Don't worry me and Li-kun will distract Mizuki sensei if she isn't already distracted with thoughts of my brother." With that lunch ended. Sakura went to her locker before class. Syaoran followed Sakura, forgetting that Eriol and Tomoyo had the same class.

"How are we going to distract Ms. Mizuki for Eriol and Daidouji-san?"

"We'll think of something."

"But Kinomoto-san, if we don't then they'll get into trouble."

"Don't worry Li-kun. Tomoyo's my friend, Mizuki sensei won't punish her."

"Why do you think she won't?"

"Because she's dating my brother Touya"

"Oh, wait did you just say Touya?"

"Yeah, do you know him?"

"He used to tutor me in Japanese. He was evil."

"I forgot that he went to Hong Kong during the summer vacation."

They were late for class but Kaho Mizuki didn't even do anything. She just smiled at Syaoran and Sakura. "I'm glad you decided not to skip Sakura. I have a surprise for all of the students today." Syaoran and Sakura sat next to each other in the front. "Class, I have and announcement. I'll be getting married next month and I would like you to make a song to play at my wedding." Sakura looked at her. _'Was she serious? Were she and Touya really going to get married?'_ Sakura thought. "Sakura may I speak to you for a moment?" Mizuki said. The two stepped out of the room. Eriol and Tomoyo took this time to do the dare. All the students looked at them. They planned to make out till the two came back in.

**In the hallway:**

"Sakura I am sure that your brother wants to tell himself. Could you please act surprised when he tells you?"

"No problem Kaho. Trust me being surprised to this won't be hard."

"Thank you Sakura."

"Kaho, how long have you been planning the wedding for?"

"Two years now. Since Touya asked me to marry him. He did tell you about the proposal two years ago right?"

"Yeah he did. I thought you guys had forgotten because it was already two years and you still didn't have the wedding."

"I thought Touya had forgotten too. He surprised me by asking if the wedding planning was done. I said that we could probably marry in two weeks. He said that it would be better in a month."

"Did you choose your maid of honor and bridesmaids yet?"

"Actually I have. My maid of honor is going to be my sister. You know Yukito's girlfriend. Yukito's going to be the best man. I'm going to have to bridesmaids. One is you and the other is Tomoyo."

"Really! You aren't lying right?"

"Of course I'm not lying. I told Touya to make Eriol a groomsman for Tomoyo's sake. He doesn't know who else to make a groomsman that'll match to be your date."

"Oh. I take that your going to give him suggestions."

"I am and I think that Syaoran will make a great groomsman and date for you. I'm also pretty sure that Touya knows him."

"Yeah Touya tutored him in Japanese. I don't think they got along though."

"It's okay Sakura. My question is do you like Syaoran?"

"I don't think so Kaho. It's too soon to even ask. I've only just met him."

With that the conversation ended. They both returned to the classroom to see Tomoyo and Eriol's make out session. No one realized they entered. Tomoyo and Eriol looked like they were enjoying it so they didn't know what was going on around them. Ms. Mizuki didn't do anything knowing how they felt for each other.

Sakura took her seat next to Syaoran. He was the only one not looking at them. Even Mizuki sensei was looking and smiling. Syaoran was looking outside the window instead. Sakura tapped him, making him jump out of his seat. He turned to see Sakura's smiling face.


	2. Meeting Touya Again

Chapter 2- Meeting Touya Again

It was a week after Syaoran first came to Tomeoda High School. He and Sakura were now good friends. Eriol and Syaoran became best friends. Tomoyo and Eriol finally got together. They were now boyfriend and girlfriend. It was three more weeks until Kaho Mizuki and Touya Kinomoto's wedding. So now they were starting to meet at the Kinomoto house going over wedding details.

At these meetings Touya had always been absent. He had agreed to let Syaoran be a groomsman after **_a lot_** of convincing from Kaho and Sakura. Touya didn't really like Syaoran when he tutored him during the summer. Anyways, Kaho was on top of everything. They were going to have the wedding at the shrine where Kaho lived. Everyone still called Kaho Ms. Mizuki even though they were working a lot on the wedding. Sakura on the other hand got used to calling Ms. Mizuki by her first name.

Tomoyo was in charge of making the dresses, which was a great pleasure for her. She was always making some of Sakura's clothes. Okay, most of her clothes, but it wasn't weird because they were cousins. Kaho loved the clothes Tomoyo made and trusted her. Today, Tomoyo was getting the sizes of Kaho, Ayumi (Kaho's sister) and Sakura. She offered to do the tuxedos too but Touya had told Kaho that he was planning to rent them. You could tell Tomoyo was disappointed when Kaho told her. The guys still had to come though. They were in charge of putting everything into place.

Ayumi was busy on the phone ordering everything ahead of time and getting a minister. Yukito was there too. He was also helping with the stuff. Yukito had known both Touya and Kaho for a long time so he was preparing his speech for the toast. Sakura and Ayumi would also be giving one each because they were the closest siblings to the bride and groom. Sakura was getting help from Eriol and Tomoyo with it though.

"Kaho are you going with the traditional Japanese wedding or the American wedding?" Tomoyo asked.

"Well they're both great but I'd like the American wedding. My parents actually married in America with that style so I decided I wanted the same."

"That's so kawaii!"

"Okay Kaho you can get off the stool now that I've gotten your measurements. Do you want me to get your shoes too?"

"It's okay Tomoyo the shoes I can handle."

"Hai! Sakura your next since Ayumi-san's on the phone."

"Tomoyo I'm getting a pink dress right?" Sakura asked.

"Mizuki sensei said it would be pink so yes."

"Do you think I should wear the same jewelry that I have on now?"

"I could get you a new set Sakura. Actually I've already gotten you a new set."

"Really? You're great Tomoyo!"

"I know I am. Now stay still." Tomoyo was done with Sakura's measurements. Right when she finished Ayumi was ready for her to get measured.

"Ayumi-san you must be very busy with this wedding." Tomoyo said.

"Yes I am. And with the business I'm running. This is so stressing, but please don't tell Kaho. I want her to have the best wedding."

"Aw… that's so sweet Ayumi-san." After Tomoyo got the measurements from Ayumi, she gave Eriol a goodbye kiss and went home to start on the dresses.

Yukito and Ayumi were next to leave because they had a reservation at a restaurant for their date. Eriol and Syaoran stayed to help out more. Kaho was tired, but Touya was going to come over and talk about the wedding plans then take Sakura home. Eriol didn't have to get home soon because his sister was away and his pet cat went with her. Eriol was staying over at the Kinomoto's for the week so Touya was going to take him home too. Syaoran was about to go home when Kaho told him to stay.

"Don't you think that Touya should meet his groomsman Syaoran?" Kaho asked. Eriol and Syaoran both knew what she meant. She meant that if Syaoran liked Sakura he'd better get her brother's approval. Then again Syaoran couldn't say anything against his teacher.

"Yes Mizuki sensei I understand."

"Okay Syaoran. I'll get him to drop you off before they get home."

"Okay Ms. Mizuki." He was thankful that Eriol and Sakura would be with him. Just then Touya entered.

"Konnichiwa, kaijuu" He said to Sakura.

"I am not a monster!"

"Yes you are." Sakura stepped on his foot. Unlucky for him she was wearing heels.

"Ow you big footed kaijuu."

"Touya stop making fun of Sakura." Kaho said.

"Okay Kaho, but it's only because it's you telling me to."

"Touya this is Syaoran Li."

"The brat I tutored from Hong Kong?"

"Yes, but I don't think you should call him a brat."

"Okay Kaho but you're getting too demanding."

"Am I really?" Kaho asked. Touya couldn't respond to that so he went on to interrogate Syaoran.

"Syaoran you know you're my groomsman only because of Kaho right?"

"Yes Kinomoto-kun"

"You also know that if you touch my sister anytime else than the time you're expected to I'll break your bones right?"

"Yes Kinomoto-kun" Syaoran said not even wincing. This was getting Touya pissed.

"You also know that if you ruin my wedding or reception I'll literally kick you back to Hong Kong right?"

"Yes Kinomoto-kun" Syaoran knew that keeping his mouth shut from any wisecracks was the best thing to do.

"I guess you've really shaped up brat." Then he left Syaoran alone and started talking to Kaho.

Syaoran walked over to Sakura and Eriol. He earned a glare from Touya. Sakura was tired and was now leaning on Syaoran. Touya saw this and got up and said that it was time to go. In the car he had no choice but put Syaoran and Sakura in back because Eriol got carsick. They got to Syaoran's building in fifteen minutes. When the car stopped, Sakura woke up and said bye to Syaoran. Then Touya took them home.

They're dad was home watching T.V. He noticed them come in and warmed up the dinner he had prepared before. Sakura, Touya and Eriol ate in silence. Sakura thought that Touya was going to spend the night, but she was wrong. After dinner he left the house.


	3. Learning

Chapter 3- Learning

Touya and Syaoran met again, the first time they met was because of the tutoring job Touya had. The second time was just yesterday because of the wedding planning. They're feelings toward each other hadn't changed one bit. Syaorans attitude was better though, that's only because he was Sakura's friend now. He didn't want Touya to tell Sakura to stop hanging out with him. Touya had given Syaoran warnings, that he expected Syaoran to follow.

Sakura woke up it was Monday morning. When Sakura woke up Eriol was already eating breakfast. Eriol would be staying with the Kinomotos for another week. "Sakura your father already left for work. And if you don't hurry up we'll be late for school." Eriol said. "Hai, Eriol."

Eriol was driving them both to school because Sakura's car was at the mechanics. She would be getting it back by Thursday. When they got to school there were three spots left for parking. Eriol got the one closest to the exit. As Sakura and Eriol were getting out of the car Syaoran pulled up and parked right next to them.

"Li-kun, why are you late today?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, my cousin Mei Ling the one that likes designing clothes dropped by last night."

"You left her home by herself?"

"No, my butler Wei is with her. She knows she's welcome to drop by the school anytime she wants. It was set up by my mom actually."

"I hope she comes. She and Tomoyo could talk about so much stuff and I would like to meet her." Eriol said. Both Syaoran and Sakura had forgotten that Eriol was with them. They didn't realize he was there till he spoke up. Tomoyo was waiting in homeroom when Syaoran and Sakura entered. Eriol had homeroom next door.

Today all four of them Tomoyo, Eriol, Syaoran and Sakura had the same classes. First period unexpectedly Mei Ling entered the classroom. They had Math their teacher was Mizuki-sensei. She was discussing the wedding details so she didn't mind Mei Ling coming. But Kaho was interrupted when she came in though because Mei Ling entered and screamed "Syaoran!"

All the students turned to look at Mei Ling then to look at Syaoran. Syaoran turned beet red. Mei Ling went over hugged him.

"How can you leave for school without telling me your favorite cousin?" Mei Ling asked looking hurt.

"Mei Ling, can't we talk about this later? Mizuki-sensei was saying something before you entered."

"Okay Syaoran, but you better have a good explanation." She sat right between Sakura and Syaoran. Mizuki then continued to tell the class about the wedding details.

"The groom as you all should know by now is Touya Kinomoto." Mizuki said. All eyes went to Sakura. She blushed a little.

"Yes class Touya is Sakura's older brother. The maid of honor is my sister Ayumi Mizuki. The best man and her date is Yukito Tsukishiro. He's Touyas best friend. The two bridesmaids are Sakura Kinomoto and Tomoyo Daidouji. The groomsmen are Syaoran Li and Eriol Hiiragizawa. The four of them are in this class." Mizuki said.

"Wait, Mizuki- sensei does that mean Kinomoto-san and Li-kun will be each other dates?" Naoko asked.

"Yes, as a matter of fact Tomoyo and Eriol will be a set as will Sakura and Syaoran."

"That's not fair!" complained Mei Ling.

"Mei Ling this doesn't concern you." Syaoran whispered calmly.

"But Syaoran I was your fiancée before I left. Now you're going to go to a wedding with a girl you hardly know!" The class turned to see the two arguing.

"Mei Ling we cancelled the engagement the day before you left."

"Li-kun! How can you be so mean?" Sakura added in. Now everyone including Mei Ling and Syaoran turned to look at Sakura. Sakura felt her face turn pink.

"See Syaoran even Sakura-chan agrees."

"Mei Ling can we discuss this later?"

"Fine Syaoran, we'll be having a long chat about this at home." Mei Ling said angrily. _'Why doesn't he feel comfortable talking about it? We used to always talk about this in front of people.'_ Mei Ling thought angrily. Mizuki continued with no more interruptions. Although she hadn't minded them interrupting.

Mei Ling decided to stay and keep an eye on Syaoran. She noticed that Sakura and Syaoran sat next to each other in every class so far. Finally 5th period came and they were about to eat lunch. Tomoyo, Eriol, Sakura and Syaoran went to their regular eating spot. Today Mei Ling followed them. Tomoyo had made lunch again. Today she made extra because she had more time than usual. So Mei Ling joined them.

"Mei Ling, this is Eriol Hiiragizawa, Tomoyo Daidouji and Sakura Kinomoto." Syaoran introduced them. Mei Ling sent a glare towards Sakura but she didn't notice. Syaoran did though.

"Syaoran, why did you leave without telling me this morning?" Mei Ling asked. Tomoyo, Eriol and Sakura were watching them.

"I left without telling you because you were still sleeping."

"I was not! Syaoran you know very well that I was talking to Aunt Yelan."

"My mother called?"

"Yes, and I answered the phone. Aunt Yelan wanted to talk to you, but you had already left."

"I didn't know you were awake Mei Ling." Syaoran said apologetically. Mei Ling gave up arguing because she knew Syaoran meant it. Tomoyo thought this was the time to cut in.

"Mei Ling is it true that you go to a top rank fashion school in Hong Kong?" Tomoyo asked with interest.

"Hai, I guess Syaoran did mention some things about me." Mei Ling said smiling.

"He did. Mei Ling can I see some of your sketches later?"

"Sure Daidouji-chan."

"Call me Tomoyo."

"Okay." Mei Ling responded. They talked together for the rest of the lunch period. Sakura on the other hand wasn't interested in fashion. She decided to go talk to Kaho about the wedding. When she entered, Kaho seemed as if she was expecting Sakura to come.

"Konnichiwa Kaho." Sakura said happily.

"What brings you here Sakura?"

"I came because I had some questions about the wedding."

"Ask away Sakura."

"Well first of all, is it possible for balloons and collages to be put up?"

"I would think that Tomoyo would be asking these questions. Sakura, Touya and I don't have enough pictures to make collages. But the balloons sound good."

"Well I was thinking that maybe we could put like family collages and uniting them, just like you two are uniting."

"Sakura you're giving this too much thought. Is something bothering you?" Kaho asked fully knowing that something was wrong.

"Nothing's bothering me Kaho. I'm fine."

"Sakura, if it's about Mei Ling, you should ask Syaoran. Not think of ideas to improve my wedding."

Sakura stayed in the classroom thought about what Kaho had told her, since they had music in the room. _'Why do I even care about Mei Ling and Syaoran? He's just a friend. It's not like I like him right? I mean sure he's hot and has huge muscles and great abs. Stop it Sakura! You don't like him. You just want to get to know him better. That's it.'_

The 6th period bell rang. All the students came rushing in. Tomoyo and Mei Ling were still talking. They decided to sit next to each other since the seats weren't assigned. Sakura and Syaoran took their regular seats in front of Tomoyo and Mei Ling. Eriol was next to Syaoran.

"Class today we're going to practice a song that I wrote especially for you to play at my wedding. There is also a duet sung. I will be choosing a boy and a girl for the part." Kaho announced. The students expected that the two chosen would be Tomoyo and Eriol because they were the best singers. The class started practicing the song. Sakura and Syaoran both were going play the piano. Touya had taught Sakura how to play and Syaoran's mother taught him how to play.

"Okay. That was great. Now it's time for the duet part auditions. Everyone is to participate. Mei Ling if you are going to stay for my wedding you may participate as well." Kaho said.

All the students lined up. The girls had to sing the first part while Mizuki-sensei was playing the piano. The guys had to sing the second part. The girls went first. Chiharu, Tomoyo and Sakura got into the finals. For the guys Takashi, Eriol and Syaoran made the finals. Kaho decided to make the guys and girls do the duet together. Syaoran and Sakura sounded the best together so they were picked to do the singing duet. "Mizuki-sensei, who's going to play the piano? Li-kun and I will be singing and you're the bride so I don't think you'll be playing it." Sakura said. "Don't worry Sakura. My sister Ayame is going to play the piano just for this song when I tell her to." Kaho said.

All the students were happy that for once it wasn't Tomoyo and Eriol singing a duet. Mei Ling didn't like the idea though. After school Mei Ling would be going to Tomoyos house and Eriol would be going home to get something. Syaoran and Sakura decided to practice the duet part. They didn't know where they should go.

"My brother would be against us going to your house." Sakura said.

"Do you think that he would mind us going to your house?"

"We don't have a piano at my house."

"Do you think that we could stay at school?"

"Why don't we go to the shrine? There has got to be a piano there. After all the wedding's being held there."

"Okay." Syaoran agreed. He drove them to the shrine where Kaho lived. The decorations were up and people were still moving furniture and sculptures in for the wedding. "Um sir, is the owner of this shrine home?" Sakura asked politely. "Yes she is." the mover said. "Arigato"

Syaoran and Sakura said in unison.

They entered the shrine. Kaho was sitting at the coffee table marking the tests that they took the previous week. She was also looking at wedding cakes. Kaho didn't realize Sakura and Syaoran had entered, until Sakura spoke.

"Kaho can we use your piano to practice the wedding songs?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura! I didn't realize you came in. Yes you may use the piano. It's in the guest room. I'm not using that for the wedding though."

"Thank you Kaho."

"No problem Sakura."

Syaoran followed Sakura into the guest room. They decided to practice the three other songs before the duet. The songs sounded great, but they were nervous about the duet. Sakura started first, both she and Syaoran were still playing the piano.

The song went like this: (I made the song up so it probably sucks)

Sakura: When I look out the window I think about you. When I dream, I dream about you. No matter what I do I'm always thinking about you.

Syaoran: When I look up at the starry sky, it reminds me of your eyes. When I'm in a flower garden it reminds me of your scent. Day after day the only thing on my mind is you.

Sakura: On this wonderful day we're together. I'm glad that we made it through the hardships that we came across.

Syaoran: Today brings joy to out family and friends. Today we are forever binded.

Sakura and Syaoran: Today we are to be wed. Today is our day.

Syaoran thought that it sounded okay and Sakura agreed. They decided to continue practicing it. Every time they practiced it Syaoran wanted to kiss Sakura. Sakura felt the same.

'_It's just the song's effect.'_ The two of them thought. When they were done with their fifth time singing, Sakura decided that it was the right time to ask Syaoran about Mei Ling.

"Li-kun, can I ask you some questions?" Sakura asked shyly.

"Sure Kinomoto-san."

"If you don't want to answer them it's okay."

"I'll try to answer them Kinomoto-san."

"Why didn't you tell us that Mei Ling used to be your fiancée?"

"I didn't think it really mattered. Would you want people to know that you were someone's ex fiancée?"

"No, but Mei Ling took pride in it. She was disappointed that no one knew."

"Kinomoto-san, we broke the engagement when she went to fashion school. It was her request."

"Li-kun, that doesn't make it okay how inconsiderate you were before."

"How was I inconsiderate? I wasn't the one that barged into the classroom and disrupt the class."

"You kept telling Mei Ling that you would discuss the situation later and you sounded annoyed. How do you think Mei Ling felt? You're her cousin!"

"It's not my fault! She acts like a little kid. I don't know how anyone can stand her!" Syaoran said raising his voice a little.

"She acts like me! If you can't stand her why are you even my friend!" Sakura yelled but not loudly.

"Kinomoto-san, I didn't mean it like that."

"Yeah you did Li-kun!" After she said that Sakura left. Syaoran was still in the room. _'I don't think Sakura's annoying. Mei Ling is different from her. She has never complained about anything, all Mei Ling does is whine. What am I going to do about Sakura?'_ Syaoran thought.

'_How could Syaoran be so mean? Mei Ling's his cousin and she's like me. If she annoys Syaoran, I guess I do too.' _Sakura thought. "I guess I'm still learning about him…" she said to herself.

It had been two weeks since the argument between Sakura and Syaoran. This week was the wedding. They acted as if nothing was wrong. Tomoyo and Eriol noticed how they kind of avoided each other. They weren't as close as they used to be. The guys and girls in their classes realized too. Everybody had thought that Sakura and Syaoran had actually been dating. Since they weren't always together anymore the students thought it would be the best time to go and try to get one of them. The girls didn't hesitate, they were all over Syaoran. Syaoran could only think of Sakura even in this situation.

Sakura didn't notice all the guys watching her. Sakura had only one thing on her mind and it was Syaoran. The only time they had ever got together after their argument was for the duet and piano practice. Kaho Mizuki the bride to be and teacher realized the tension between the two. She thought it would be better if they solved their own problem. Tomoyo had a different perspective.

"Eriol we can't let them be like that!" Tomoyo said.

"Honey, we shouldn't interfere."

"But Eriol, they would be perfect together! If they don't talk to each other Sakura would probably go with another guy and Syaoran would be with another girl."

"Tomoyo; if they can't solve this on their own how can they make a relationship work?"

"That's true, but couldn't we help even a little?"

"No Tomoyo." Eriol said sternly. Tomoyo finally agreed that she'd let them figure it out on their own. But she didn't say she wouldn't talk to Mei Ling and Mizuki-sensei about it though. Mei Ling decided to stay until after the wedding. She really wanted to see her cousin in a tuxedo.

Today all the people in the wedding party were to gather at the shrine. They were going to have last minute ballroom dancing lessons. Kaho and Touya had already taken private lessons so Touya didn't have to attend. He did anyway just to keep an eye on Syaoran and Sakura. Mei Ling came although she was not asked to attend. She wanted to see her cousin dance with someone besides her. Since she and Syaoran were rich they always had to dance at formal balls. Usually Mei Ling and Syaoran danced together. Ballroom dancing would be easy for Syaoran but he wasn't sure if Sakura knew how to dance.

Tomoyo and Eriol both knew how to ballroom dance as well. Tomoyo had a private tutor and Eriol was wealthy and also had private lessons. Everyone seemed to know how to ballroom dance including Sakura. Sakura had lessons with both her brother and father. So she was in shape.

Because Touya was there, he and Kaho started the dancing. The music started and Kaho and Touya went into the middle of the dance floor. Yukito and Ayumi followed after, and then it was Sakura and Syaoran, and last but not least Eriol and Tomoyo. They were all having a great time. Syaoran was glad to see Sakura smiling as he twirled her. Sakura looked up at Syaoran.

"I'm sorry." Syaoran said.

"Why are you sorry?" Sakura asked.

"I'm sorry for making you feel that you were nuisance to me. You're not a nuisance."

"Thanks Li-kun." Sakura smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. He was about to hold her closer but then Touya glared at him. He decided that it was best to leave it as it was.

"Kinomoto-san, you can call me Syaoran." Syaoran said after they stopped dancing.

"You can call me Sakura, Syaoran."

"No he can't." Touya butted in. "Only friends and family are to call you Sakura."

"Touya, he **_is_** my friend." Sakura talked back.

"Fine, brat you can call her Sakura but if you call me Touya I will wring your neck."

"Touya, can you help me out?" Kaho asked who was now next to Touya. She didn't want him to make things go wrong again.

"Okay Kaho. Brat I'm watching you." Touya said before he left.

Mei Ling walked up to Sakura and Syaoran. She decided to sit in between them. Touya noticed this and smirked. _'Looks like someone else doesn't like them together either.' _he thought.

Eriol and Tomoyo walked to the three of them.

"Sakura you were great. You two looked so kawaii together." Tomoyo said.

"Tomoyo" Sakura said blushing.

"Syaoran was better though." Mei Ling added.

"Mei Ling" Syaoran said blushing.

"You guys want to go to my place tonight? We could have a sleep over." Eriol suggested.

"Eriol, are you sure your sister won't mind?" Sakura asked. What she really meant was isn't your sister hyper?

"She won't mind at all Sakura." Eriol replied. He was also hinting that he would keep her out of their way.

"I'm in but I have to tell Touya and my dad." Sakura said.

"I'm there." Tomoyo chimed happily.

"I'll go too. I have to tell Wei though." Syaoran said.

"What about you Mei Ling?" Eriol asked.

"Yeah sure, I'll go." Mei Ling replied

"Great!" Tomoyo, Eriol and Sakura said in unison. Sakura walked over to Touya who obviously heard the conversation.

"No Sakura you are not going!" Touya said immediately.

"Why can't I go? Eriol and Tomoyo have slept over at out house before. Mei Ling's nice too."

"I'm not worried about those three. It's that brat. As long as he's going you're not allowed to go."

"That's not fair Touya!"

"Life isn't fair Sakura."

"If life isn't fair how come you get to marry Kaho?"

"Let me rephrase that then. **_Your_** life isn't fair."

"I'm asking dad. If he allows me to go you can't do anything about it."

"SAKURA, YOU ARE NOT GOING!" Touya screamed. Everyone turned to look at the two siblings.

"YOU CAN'T DECIDE FOR ME!" Sakura countered.

"YES I CAN!"

"NO YOU CAN'T! JUST BECAUSE MOM'S GONE AND DAD'S BUSY AT WORK DOESN'T MEAN YOU'RE IN CHARGE OF ME! YOU KNOW WHAT? I'M NOT GOING TO YOUR STUPID WEDDING!" With that Sakura left and drove around.

"She doesn't mean it Kaho. She's just being self centered that's all." Touya said to Kaho after Sakura left.

"You should've let her go to Eriol's house you know." Kaho said.

"Yeah Touya, you were the one being self centered." Yukito added.

"Touya, if you had let her go she wouldn't have done that." Ayumi added her opinion as well. Syaoran, Mei Ling, Eriol and Tomoyo only watched what was happening. Finally Tomoyo spoke up.

"I know that you're all upset but please don't blame Touya-kun. He only wants the best for Sakura. Even though he has bad judgments sometimes, he doesn't want anything to happen to Sakura. I think we should look for her and not sit here being depressed."

"Thanks Tomoyo. Do any of you know where Sakura might be?" Touya said.

"She could be at her favorite tree." Eriol said giving his opinion.

"Okay, Eriol and the brat go to her favorite tree."

"Hai" Eriol and Syaoran said and did as they were told.

"Go to your house and see if Sakura shows up Tomoyo and bring the other girl with you."

"Hai, come on Mei Ling" Tomoyo and Mei Ling went off to Tomoyo's house.

"Yukito and Ayumi go to my house and see if Sakura shows up." Ayumi and Yukito left.

"Kaho stay here and see if Sakura comes back."

"Ok Touya. Go to the cemetery where your mother is buried. Go to her tombstone and see if Sakura shows up."

"Why would Sakura go to the cemetery?" Touya asked looking confused.

"Sakura mentioned your mother didn't she? Maybe she needs to talk to Nadeshiko."

"Okay Kaho. Tell everyone to call me if they've found Sakura."

"Hai Touya" Kaho replied. Touya ran out the door and took his car and drove to the graveyard not far from the shrine where his mother was buried. Everyone was stationed and Sakura was still driving not knowing where she was going. Sakura was confused, frustrated and sad.

Her thoughts:

'_How could Touya think that Syaoran would do something to me? Why couldn't they like each other? I'm not going to the wedding just to hurt Touya, but won't that hurt everyone else's feelings too? Since when did I become so selfish? So inconsiderate? Why do all my arguments with anyone have to be about Syaoran? Why did I get my mother involved into this? It's not her fault she got sick and died.' _Sakura stopped her car and stepped out.

Syaoran's thoughts:

'_All of this happened because of me. Maybe I should stop hanging around with Sakura. All I'm doing is making her feel bad. Why did her brother and I have to despise each other? I wonder where she is. Sakura…'_ Syaoran snapped out of his thoughts when he felt two arms wrap around him. He turned to see a crying Sakura. Eriol on the other hand was no where to be found. Syaoran hugged Sakura back comforting her.

Eriol went back to the shrine when he saw Sakura coming. "Mizuki-sensei Sakura's at her favorite tree with Syaoran." Kaho smiled at this. _'So Sakura unconsciously drove to Syaoran huh? Her brother will be very upset but, I'm glad she didn't run into Touya at the cemetery.'_ she thought. Kaho called everyone and told them that Sakura was with Syaoran. They were all relieved. Touya was about to find them and beat Syaoran up, but he decided that as long as Sakura was alright and happy he was fine.

Sakura brought Syaoran to the cemetery where her mother lied. Touya was already gone. Sakura thought she should tell Syaoran about her mother. He would be the only one that knew besides her family and Kaho. Tomoyo only knew because she was Sakura's cousin. Syaoran was confused at why Sakura had brought him to a cemetery.


	4. The Sleepover

Chapter 4- The Sleepover

**What happened last chapter was:**

**Sakura and Touya had an argument. Sakura went to her favorite tree and found Syaoran. From there Sakura brought Syaoran to the cemetery where her mother lies.** **Now the story continues.**

"Sakura, why are we here?" Syaoran asked. Sakura seemed a little spaced out.

"I wanted you to meet my mother." Sakura said shyly.

"You mean she's here?"

"Yup. She's here in spirit, body and soul."

"You mean she's dead?"

"Yeah," Sakura said saddened.

"So, Sakura where is she?"

"She's on the other side of this cemetery Syaoran."

"Oh, well let's go visit her then."

"Okay." Sakura said cheerfully. She had thought that Syaoran would be freaked out.

They walked over to where Nadeshiko laid, under the dirt. Her tombstone was decorated with flowers. The tombstone read: Nadeshiko a wonderful wife, mother, model, cousin, daughter and student. On top of the grave was a picture of the whole family smiling. Sakura and Nadeshiko flowers were surrounding them in that picture. Then next to it was a picture of Nadeshiko by herself in a sundress while next to it was a picture of Touya, Sakura and her dad. Right in front of all those pictures was one that seemed new. It was one of Touya and Kaho. Sakura knew what that picture meant. It meant that Touya had come and asked for her blessing and asked her to be there and watch.

Syaoran on the other hand didn't understand why the picture of Touya and Kaho was there. He looked over at Sakura who was also observing the picture. She was smiling; Syaoran had expected her to be crying. She looked up at Syaoran seeing him staring at her with a confused look. She stayed kneeling and started whispering something that Syaoran couldn't hear.

So he kneeled down and heard Sakura say:

"Mom, that's Syaoran Li. He's my friend. I know Touya told you that he would be marrying Kaho. Syaoran is one of Touya's groomsmen and I'm one of Kaho's bridesmaids. Tomoyo is making the dresses. I know you would've known without me telling you. Today Touya and I had and argument because he didn't like Syaoran. Mom to tell you the truth I think I like Syaoran. I mean he's really nice, comforting, and he's smart. He's tutoring me in math. I think if you met him you would like him too mom. I honestly don't know why Touya despises him. I hope they get along better. I'm not going to the wedding. I know you're disappointed at me for just not attending like that but, I don't know how to face Touya yet."

After Sakura finished what she said she turned to see Syaoran right next to her. She blushed because she knew that he had heard every word that she said. He just looked at her and smiled. He wouldn't make Sakura say that she liked him straight to his face so he just acted as if he never heard it. Sakura was about to get up but she heard Syaoran say something. He started talking to Nadeshiko. He said:

"Kinomoto-san, I think you have a great family. I can tell they love you very much, especially your daughter Sakura. When I first transferred to Tomoeda High School I was in her homeroom. When I first took a look at her I thought I saw an angel. You look very beautiful as well. It's too bad that you can't see your two children grow up. I know your watching them everyday; I can feel a loving and protecting aura around Sakura and Touya. Your niece Tomoyo is really nice as well. She and Sakura are best friends. Sakura probably already told you that but I thought if you heard it from someone else you'd be sure that she wasn't lying. To tell you the truth I think I like your daughter, but I hate your son's guts."

Syaoran got up after he finished. "You ready to go Sakura?"

"Yeah, you want to go back to the shrine?"

"Sure Sakura." Syaoran said. He was unsure if Sakura heard what he said. He could feel Nadeshiko's aura smile. He knew that she was glad that her daughter had let someone meet her.

Sakura had heard what Syaoran said. She knew he wasn't lying but she didn't want to confront him. Sakura drove them to the shrine, where Syaoran had left his car. They got out and were greeted by the whole wedding party and Mei Ling. Touya looked very tired. He smiled seeing his sister happy. Touya could feel his mother's aura happy. That meant that Nadeshiko approved of Sakura and Syaoran and that Touya would just have to accept it.

"Hey Sakura, I've decided that you can go to Eriol's house. That's only because these people convinced me to let you go. Don't forget that you don't have school tomorrow. I don't want you waking up your friends for no reason kaijuu." Touya said.

"Thanks Touya. Oh yeah, I've decided that I'm not skipping your wedding after all." Sakura said. But she thought _'Thanks for approving mom. I love and miss you so much.'_

"Brat, you better not do anything to my sister or I'll chop you to pieces." Touya said.

"Don't worry I won't do anything Kinomoto-kun." Syaoran said.

Sakura and her friends drove off to Eriol's house. Sakura left her car at the shrine because Syaoran was giving her a lift. Eriol was driving Tomoyo and Mei Ling. Mei Ling wasn't happy about the arrangement but agreed anyway. She and Tomoyo started talking nonstop about the dresses that Tomoyo had made for the wedding that was only two days away. They arrived at Eriols house.

Eriol got out of the car and opened the door to his mansion. He entered first making sure his sister was no where to be seen. Eriol let them all inside. Nakuru was in the kitchen cooking dinner for eight people because two of her friends were coming over. Eriol showed them to their rooms.

"Syaoran you're going to be next door to Sakura. There's a door that connects all the rooms that we're going to occupy. Tomoyo will also be next door to Sakura. Mei Ling's next door to Tomoyo on this end of the hallway. I'm next door to Syaoran on the end of the hallway. These rooming arrangements were made on purpose." Eriol said winking at Syaoran.

"Eriol, if these were made on purpose why isn't your room next to Tomoyos?" Sakura asked.

"I thought it would be best for Tomoyo and Mei Ling to be next door to each other so no one would be annoyed by their nonstop talking."

"Eriol!" Tomoyo said blushing.

"I'm only stating the truth darling." Eriol said defending himself. "Each room has a built in bathroom. And if you need clothes to change into just go to Tomoyo's house it's down the block."

-------------**After Dinner**---------------

They finished dinner, but they didn't know what to do. Nakuru was going to the movies with her friends. Eriol, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Mei Ling and Sakura decided to play spin the bottle combined with truth or dare. It was up to the people that spun the bottle to either kiss the other person on their lips, give the person the bottle pointed to a dare, or ask a question to the person that the bottle pointed to which had to be truthfully answered. Tomoyo like always started the game. The bottle pointed at Syaoran. Tomoyo smirked.

"Syaoran remember that you have to answer this truthfully. Do you like Sakura?" Tomoyo said.

Syaoran turned red. _'Now what am I gonna do? I don't want to hurt Sakura's feelings because I know that she likes me. But I don't want to let Tomoyo, Eriol and Mei Ling know that I like her. But it has to be the truth so…'_ "Yes I do like Sakura. In fact I like her very much." Syaoran said making Sakura blush. He spun the bottle, it pointed to Sakura. He leaned over and kissed her. Somehow Sakura had been expecting it. Sakura turned the bottle, it pointed to Mei Ling.

"Mei Ling, why did you cancel your engagement with Syaoran?" Sakura asked.

"Well, I knew he didn't love me that way so I decided it would be better for the both of us. Also I found a boyfriend when Syaoran came to Japan. It seemed that Syaoran intimidated all the guys." The girls giggled. Mei Ling spun the bottle, it pointed to Eriol.

"Eriol I dare you to give Syaoran a lap dance." Mei Ling said holding back her laughter. Eriol looked at Syaoran and Syaoran looked at Eriol.

"You're not serious are you?" Eriol and Syaoran said simultaneously.

"Actually I am." Mei Ling replied coolly. Eriol had no choice but to do the dare. The three girls rolled on the floor laughing. Eriol spun the bottle is landed on Tomoyo. Tomoyo thought he was about to kiss her but instead he gave her a dare.

"Tomoyo, Sakura, I know that you two are gonna kill me for this but, I dare you Tomoyo to make out with Syaoran." Eriol said. Everyone gave him shocked looks.

"Eriol what's wrong with you? She's your girlfriend!" Syaoran bursted.

"Yeah Eriol, aren't you uncomfortable with your girlfriend making out with another guy?" Mei Ling supported Syaoran.

"I agree with Mei Ling and Syaoran. You don't have to do the dare if you don't want to Tomoyo." Sakura said. Now all eyes were on Tomoyo.

"Well, if Eriol's okay with it I'll do the dare only because I have to. Don't get any ideas." Tomoyo said. Everyone was shocked, except for Eriol. Syaoran looked at the two suspiciously.

"Tomoyo doesn't have to do the dare only if Sakura does it instead." Eriol said.

"Nani! I have to make out with Syaoran?" Sakura shouted. Syaoran looked at Sakura pretending to look hurt.

"I guess that means you're okay with Tomoyo making out with Syaoran then." Eriol said slyly.

"Yeah, I guess I am. Go right ahead Tomoyo." Sakura said pretending not to care; she was doing a good job at it too. Everyone stared at her.

"What do you mean you don't mind!" Syaoran yelled. "I thought you liked me!"

"I do like you. I just don't wanna make out with you." Sakura said. Mei Ling was rolling on the floor laughing seeing the expression on her cousin's face.

"Sakura, you don't mean that do you?" Tomoyo asked a little nervous that her best friend and cousin had actually consented to let her make out with her to be boyfriend.

"I absolutely mean that now get on with the dare." Sakura said smiling. Tomoyo looked at Eriol. He seemed amused so he nodded his head. _'I love Tomoyo but I really want to see her and Syaoran making out.'_ Eriol thought.

"Don't I have any say in this?" Syaoran asked.

"Yeah you do. Do you want to make out with my girl friend?" Eriol asked.

"I would rather not make out with your girl friend. Also can we do something else?" Syaoran said. Everyone nodded. Sakura, Eriol and Mei Ling all sighed. Secretly the three of them actually wanted to see Tomoyo make out with Syaoran.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Tomoyo asked.

"Sure" everyone replied. They were in for anything rather than sitting around doing nothing.

"I have HBO so I guess there has to be a good movie on." Eriol said. He flipped through the channels till he reached a channel with a scary movie starting. He knew that Sakura would be terrified because of it so he stopped at the channel. He earned himself a glare from Sakura and a suspicious look from Tomoyo. Eriol set up a blanket and pillows on the couch and popped popcorn. They all sat and the movie began. Tomoyo and Eriol looked to see Sakura shivering and it had just started. The movie that they were watching was The Chainsaw Massacre

(I watched this before Halloween it scared because it was a true story.)

Sakura took a pillow and hugged it. She was sitting next to Syaoran and Tomoyo. Both Tomoyo and Syaoran saw Sakura's grip tighten on the pillow and felt her shivering. Syaoran wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer to him. Mei Ling saw that Sakura was scared and that Syaoran comforting her wasn't working. So she said "Maybe we should do something else." Sakura looked at Mei Ling hinting that she was grateful.

"Well, why don't we all sleep?" Tomoyo suggested. She knew fully well that Sakura would be up for at least 3 hours.

"Okay, I'm kind of tired anyway." Eriol said knowing what Tomoyo knew.

"Uh… I'm not that tired but if you and Tomoyo are tired I'll stay up and talk to Sakura after I take a shower." Mei Ling said. "Tomoyo wanna switch rooms with me?"

"Okay Mei Ling." Tomoyo agreed. She knew there was a door in the wall to get to any of the other rooms and wouldn't mind going to Eriol's room.

"Mei Ling let's talk after I take a bath okay?" Sakura said.

"Okay Sakura." The five of them headed upstairs. Sakura's closet was already filled with Tomoyo's designs. Syaoran's was filled with new clothes that Eriol bought in case guests would come. Mei Ling had brought her clothes over when everyone was looking for Sakura. All of them took baths. Syaoran walked into Sakura's room accidentally. She was blow drying her hair but heard a door open so she turned to see who it was.

Syaoran just stood there and looked at her. _'Wow! She looks like a goddess even without make up and with wet hair.'_ Syaoran thought. Eriol could read Syaoran's mind and just grinned at Syaoran's thought. _'He has got it bad for her.'_ Eriol thought. Sakura looked at Syaoran who was shirtless. _'Oh my god! He has a six pack! He's so muscular too. No wonder the guys that liked Mei Ling were intimidated by him.'_ Sakura thought. They just stared at each other, both mesmerized by the other's gazes.

They were interrupted by Mei Ling sticking her head in through the door. "Syaoran, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Oh uh, I thought this was the closet and accidentally ended up here." Syaoran said. He was telling the truth.

"Oh, how long have you been here?"

"I just stumbled in like a minute ago."

"Do you wanna stay? I don't think Mei Ling would mind" Sakura asked looking at Mei Ling for her consent.

"Yeah cousin, you should stay. I think we should catch up on some stuff." Mei Ling chimed.

"Fine I'll stay. Mei Ling this better have nothing to do with our old engagement." Syaoran said.

"It doesn't, it's about Aunt Yelan."

"Your Aunt Yelan is Syaoran's mother right?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, she's really nice but is really strict. You should see Syaoran when Aunt Yelan's around. Trust me you wouldn't believe that it was the same Syaoran." Mei Ling said.

"Okay Mei Ling get to the point. What did my mother say?" Syaoran asked impatiently.

"Well you see, I told her that you were going to be a groomsman at a friend's brother's wedding. Aunt Yelan asked me when the wedding would be and I told her. She said she's going to come to Tomoeda just to see you at the wedding, and she wants to go over some details about the company. That's just so you know how it's running since once you go back to Hong Kong you're taking it over."

"Wait a minute; Syaoran's going to take over a company?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, I am." Syaoran said.

"That's so cool. But isn't it hard work?" Sakura asked.

"That's why he's not taking over until after he graduates High School." Mei Ling said.

"Mei Ling, mother's coming to the wedding without an invitation?" Syaoran asked.

"Oh of course not, I asked Mizuki-sensei to send her and invitation."

"You did what?" Syaoran asked.

"Why are you reacting like that? Don't you want to see your mother?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, but mother is a little controlling. You can even ask Mei Ling." Syaoran replied. Sakura looked at Mei Ling who nodded.

"You see my mother is somewhat like Touya. She will tell me what I can and cannot do. But, she can't stand imperfection." Syaoran said.

"Wow, your mother seems really strict." Sakura said.

"She is very strict. Everyone's intimidated by her." both Syaoran and Mei Ling said in unison.

After they talked about Syaoran's mother, they were all getting tired. Mei Ling wanted to braid Sakura's hair so that it would look a little wavy in the morning. Sakura let her, Syaoran on the other hand went into his room and started looking over the company's progress report which was sent to him by e-mail. The company was in tip top shape so he didn't have to worry much.

Now his mind was full of thoughts of his mother coming. _'Would she approve of Sakura? Wait why am I thinking that? We're just friends.'_

Mei Ling finally finished braiding Sakura's hair and went back to her room. _'Why am I nervous that I'm going to meet Syaoran's mom? We're just friends. I mean he's already met Touya, but he wasn't nervous. So it's no big deal right?' _Sakura thought after Mei Ling left. Both Syaoran and Sakura couldn't sleep that night because of the unsettling feeling about Syaoran's mom not liking Sakura. When they managed to sleep they slept at the same time.


	5. The Day Off

Chapter 5- The Day Off

Tomoyo and Eriol woke up first. They decided on waking the others up. They started with Mei Ling. She woke up right away. Tomoyo went to wake up Sakura and Eriol went to wake up Syaoran. Unfortunately for the couple the two sleeping wouldn't wake up. Mei Ling had already finished using the bathroom and the two were still sleeping. _'That's weird… Syaoran is usually a light sleeper and wakes up really early to do his morning martial arts practice. Plus he looks restless in his sleep. Usually he has no expression.' _Mei Ling thought.

The three that were awake decided to make breakfast and try to wake Sakura and Syaoran up later when they were done cooking. Once the three of them reached the kitchen Syaoran woke up. He looked at the time _'Oh crap! I didn't wake up on time for my martial arts work out. Oh well, one day without it isn't gonna kill me.'_ Syaoran thought. _'I wonder if Sakura's awake yet. I really want to talk to her about mother.'_

Syaoran used the bathroom and went into Sakura's room. She looked so peaceful sleeping, she was smiling. _'Wow she looks really nice sleeping, so peaceful, so undisturbed. I wonder what she's dreaming about.'_ Syaoran thought. He walked over to Sakura and moved a strand of hair from her face and smiled. He was about to leave from the spot where he sat next to Sakura but he felt something hold him. He turned and saw that Sakura had a grip of his arm. Syaoran could've easily broken away but he didn't really want to.

Sakura was half awake and she knew Syaoran was there. She smiled to herself and tiredly whispered "Good morning Syaoran." That made Syaoran jump. He hadn't known Sakura was awake. "Good morning Sakura, I think you better hurry and get ready. I think Eriol, Tomoyo and Mei Ling are waiting for us." Syaoran whispered back. Just like that Sakura jumped out of the bed and went straight to the bathroom. Syaoran knew that Eriol, Tomoyo and Mei Ling were outside the door. Eriol, Tomoyo, and Mei Ling knew that Syaoran was in Sakura's room so they didn't walk in. They just waited there till someone opened the door.

Syaoran opened the door and let them in. Sakura came out from the bathroom and saw the four of them waiting for her. "I'm so sorry for making all of you wait." Sakura said apologetically. "It's okay Sakura." the four that were waiting said in unison. The five of them left Sakura's room and headed to the dining room for breakfast.

**After Breakfast**

The five of them didn't know what to do it was they're day off. They didn't have to go to school or rehearse for the wedding that was the next day. Syaoran's mother was coming to Japan today so they decided to go to Syaoran's house and fix it up a bit. They didn't know when Yelan would be coming. They walked into Syaoran's house. It was bigger than both Tomoyo's and Eriol's house. Sakura had the smallest house because she wasn't exactly rich. "Wow! It's so big…" both Sakura and Tomoyo said. Syaoran and Mei Ling smiled at their expressions.

"We have a bigger mansion than this in Hong Kong." Mei Ling said.

"You must be really rich then." Sakura said still looking at her surroundings.

"Yeah we are." Syaoran said with a bored tone. He didn't like being rich because he couldn't live a normal life.

"Have you ever gotten lost in your own house?" Sakura ask curiously. She knew there was a huge possibility that she would get lost.

"Yeah, I still do." Syaoran said.

"I have too… except the servants are everywhere to help me out." Mei Ling chimed not wanting to be left out.

"You know Syaoran this house is bigger than mine but mine is worth more." Eriol whispered.

"Well, if you're richer good for you… I don't like being a big company owner Eriol. You know that." Syaoran whispered back. He knew Eriol before he moved here but he didn't want the girls to know. Mei Ling didn't even know.

"I don't like being a big company owner either. But at least I don't act like it's such a boring job."

"Eriol, I have to take over the company in three years!" Syaoran exclaimed but still whispering.

"I have to take over my company in three months." Eriol said calmly. "Plus we're business partners you know."

"Eriol, we're cousins!" Syaoran exclaimed, this time it was not a whisper anymore.

"You two are cousins?" Sakura, Tomoyo and Mei Ling asked shocked.

"How come I didn't know?" Mei Ling pouted.

"Yeah, we're cousins and business partners." Eriol said merrily. Syaoran was glaring at Eriol. He hadn't wanted anyone else to know.

"Mei Ling, he's from my mom's side of the family. So he's not exactly related to you."

"Oh…" Mei Ling said.

"Wait business partners? What companies do you two own?" Tomoyo asked interestedly. She was going to inherit her mother's business in a month.

"I own H-cell. It's a cell phone company." Eriol said.(I made up the company… couldn't think of anything.)

"What about you Syaoran?" Tomoyo asked.

"I own Li Corp." Syaoran replied.

"That's so great! We're all business partners." Tomoyo shrieked. Everyone looked at Tomoyo.

"Since when do you have a company?" Eriol asked. Sakura knew that Tomoyo would be inheriting her mother's company.

"I'm taking it over in a month. It's a fashion company actually." Tomoyo said.

"It's SNT Fashions isn't it?" Syaoran asked.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Tomoyo asked.

"My mother knows the two previous owners. She said one of the owners died and the second owner was letting her daughter and niece run the company." Syaoran said.

"Wait my mom didn't say anything about letting Sakura take it over." Tomoyo said. "I guess it was supposed to be a surprise."

"What do you mean I'm going to be working with you?" Sakura asked puzzled.

"Your mom and my mom were the original owners. SNT stands for Sonomi, Nadeshiko and Tomoyo. I guess the S can also stand for Sakura so the didn't add another one." Tomoyo said.

"I didn't my mother used to own a company." Sakura said.

"Of course you didn't know. My mom told me last year. I guess that's when you mom planned to tell you too but she died before she had the chance. If you want I could ask my mom." Tomoyo replied.

"Okay, Tomoyo." Sakura said. Eriol, Syaoran and Mei Ling just stood there listening to the conversation.

"Wait, are you saying that you two are cousins?" Mei Ling and Syaoran asked after taking in the information.

"Yeah, I thought you knew Syaoran." Tomoyo said.

"How would I know if no one told me?" Syaoran asked. Tomoyo looked at Sakura who just shrugged.

"Well now you know." Tomoyo said. "Plus now we're even since Sakura and I didn't know you and Eriol were related." Syaoran nodded in agreement.

"Okay time to get the servants to prepare lunch." Syaoran said. He took his cell phone and speed dialed Wei. "Wei, I'm home. Get the cooks to prepare lunch enough for six. You're eating with us." Syaoran said and hung up.

"Who's Wei?" Sakura asked.

"He's a butler that's been with our family for about two generations." Mei Ling said.

"Oh" Sakura said.

"Okay time to decorate the living room." Mei Ling said.

The group went into the living room. It was clean but it looked really plain. Mei Ling though they should put a banner on the door way that said 'Welcome!' They used that idea and put the banner up. Next they put helium filled balloons everywhere. They set up a table and put some pictures of them. Syaoran decided to put his grades up for display as well. Mei Ling and Tomoyo went and got a bouquet of flowers. They were an assortment of roses, tulips, cherry blossoms and lilies.

When they were done with decorating an old man entered. "Lunch is ready Master Syaoran." he said. "Thank you, Wei." Syaoran replied. They all walked into the dining room. The chandeliers were not too high and not to low. It was at the right level. The chandeliers glistened; there were five of them in total. Syaoran sat across from Mei Ling and next to Sakura and Eriol. Eriol sat across from Tomoyo. Wei sat to the left of Mei Ling and in front of Sakura who smiled.

They had rice, chicken, beef, broccoli and soup. Everyone had their own plate. Syaoran, Eriol and Wei finished before the girls. Sakura finished right after them. Tomoyo finished last because she and Mei Ling talked nonstop during the meal. They decided to watch TV after they were done. Mei Ling flipped to a music video channel. BoA was performing live in the video. Just as BoA's performance finished the door bell rang. Mei Ling shut the TV off. Wei answered the door. In came a lady with long black hair and pale skin. Syaoran stood up and became stiff when she entered.

"Xiao Lang, how have you been?" the woman asked sternly.

"I've been fine mother. I'm glad that you made it." Syaoran said. _'So that's his mother. She's gorgeous, and elegant.' _Sakura thought.

"I'm not so sure Xiao Lang; after all you didn't invite me nor suggest inviting me. It shocks me that you wouldn't invite me to Nadeshiko's son's wedding in which you are to be in." Yelan said in the same tone of voice.

"I didn't think you would be available to attend." Syaoran said.

"I don't even think you remembered me. You've probably been distracted Xiao Lang." Yelan said. She turned to look at Mei Ling, Eriol, Tomoyo and Sakura.

"Eriol, Mei Ling I hope the two of you have been well." Yelan said.

"We've been extremely well." Eriol and Mei Ling replied.

"Why you didn't invite me Eriol is what I'm wondering." Yelan said.

"Well Aunt Yelan, I thought you'd be far too busy and I had no idea that you knew the Kinomotos." Eriol said.

"I see Eriol. Mei Ling thank you for inviting me." Yelan said.

"It's my pleasure Aunt Yelan." Mei Ling said sweetly. Yelan nodded.

"Who are these two young ladies Xiao Lang?" Yelan asked.

"The one with longer hair is Tomoyo Daidouji and the one with shorter hair is Sakura Kinomoto." Syaoran replied.

"Tomoyo Daidouji, are you Sonomi's daughter?" Yelan asked Tomoyo.

"Hai, Mrs. Li. I've heard that you are good friends with my mother." Tomoyo said.

"Yes, I've known your mother since we were extremely young when she went to school in Hong Kong with Nadeshiko. Speaking of Nadeshiko you must be her daughter Sakura." Yelan said.

"Hai, Mrs. Li. I don't know much about you nor my mother." Sakura said.

"Oh yes, Nadeshiko did pass away when you were pretty young to remember much about her." Yelan said softly. "You know we worked together, she said that you were extremely beautiful and well mannered."

"Mrs. Li, you are so kind. I know why my mother was such good friends with you." Sakura said while smiling sweetly.

"You know Sakura you are very cute and if my daughters were here they'd be all over you." Yelan said smiling back. Eriol, Mei Ling and Syaoran all had shocked faces, they had never seen Yelan smile before.

"I would love to meet your daughters." Sakura said.

"What a wonderful idea Sakura!" Yelan said excitedly. "You should visit us during your break, with Xiao Lang and Eriol. I also believe that Tomoyo will also be coming for the meeting of the businesses with her mother. You are to attend that meeting as well Sakura since you are the other owner of the company."

"That's wonderful! I'll finally meet the rest of your family." Sakura said cheerfully. She meant what she had said.

Yelan went straight to the room provided for her. Tomoyo and Mei Ling were talking about the visit to Hong Kong. Eriol had to run an errand for his sister because she was busy studying for her chemistry exam. Syaoran and Sakura were outside in the flower garden. There were a lot of different flowers. There was also a cherry blossom tree in the middle. The two sat under the tree.

"Your mom seems extremely nice." Sakura said.

"She is but she's also very strict." Syaoran said.

"Is it true what she said about your sisters?"

"Yeah, they're really hyper all the time. They're even more hyper when they see something or someone that they like."

"So you think they'll like me?"

"Of course they will, I mean both me and my mother like you."

"Thanks Syaoran, you're really nice." Sakura said leaning on him.

"It's the truth though." Syaoran said smiling down at her. Yelan was looking out her window smiling at the two of them. _'I guess they've fallen for each other. This makes the arranged marriage between them to be accomplished easier. I do miss Nadeshiko. Sakura is so much like her. Although we never made the arranged marriage official because of the elders, they look wonderful together. Thank goodness that the elders agreed to let the arranged marriage between Xiao Lang and Mei Ling break. They knew all too well that the two wouldn't be right for each other.'_ Yelan thought.

"Wei, will you please summon Sakura and Xiao Lang to me." Yelan ordered.

"As you wish madam, Yelan" Wei said and went to get Syaoran and Sakura. "Syaoran-sama, your mother would like to see you and Sakura."

"Okay, Wei." Syaoran said. Both Sakura and Syaoran got up from under the tree and went up to Yelan's room.

"Hello Sakura, Xiao Lang." Yelan greeted them.

"Hello Mrs. Li" Sakura said while Syaoran said "Hello mother."

"Please sit down." Yelan said to them pointing to the couch in the room. Sakura and Syaoran obeyed and sat down. "I see that you two are becoming close." With that comment Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other and blushed.

"Mother, do you have a point with this." Syaoran asked not wanting to be anymore embarrassed.

"Syaoran don't be rude." Sakura whispered sharply. Yelan had heard Sakura but didn't show it.

"Of course I have a point Xiao Lang." Yelan said. "I thought that maybe you could pretend to be boyfriend and girlfriend when in Hong Kong to fool the elders."

"But why mother?" Syaoran asked.

"The elders at least want to know there is a possibility that you would be married before they find a girl for you. Plus I think you and Sakura would make a good and believable couple." Yelan said. Making both of them turn pink yet again.

"Why does it matter to them? Also why can't you just use Eriol and Tomoyo? They're actually together." Syaoran said.

"Do you not like the idea of you and Sakura being boyfriend and girlfriend?" Yelan asked. She knew that he wanted to be Sakura's boyfriend and vice versa.

"Mother, that's beside the point." Syaoran said sternly.

"Not really, it's a good question actually. Then again you really have no choice in this so might as well accept it." Yelan said glaring at her son.

"Mrs. Li, don't I have a say in this?" Sakura asked shyly and politely at the same time.

"Of course Sakura, your opinion is the only on that matters." Yelan said, glaring at Syaoran again.

"I think that it would be a good idea so Syaoran doesn't need to be bothered by the elders. Since it isn't real then this really doesn't have an affect on us. Plus Tomoyo and Eriol couldn't do anything because according to you Mrs. Li they're interested in Syaoran's love life not Eriol's." Sakura said bravely.

"See Syaoran, Sakura has no problem with it. What do you think?" Yelan said to her son.

"Well, I guess since it is for me and Sakura's agreeing to this." Syaoran said turning pink.

"Okay then it's settled. You two may leave now." Yelan said. After they left Yelan smiled. _'Nadeshiko maybe they can be together after all. I gave the little push; it's your turn to lead the way.'_ Yelan thought. She knew Nadeshiko was lingering around because she could feel the aura.

------------**Syaoran and Sakura**----------------

"Sakura, are you sure you want to go through with this?" Syaoran asked softly. He didn't want Sakura to do anything that she didn't want to.

"Of course Syaoran, it'll be helping you out and it might be fun." Sakura said cheerfully. _'Too bad this isn't for real.'_ Sakura thought. They decided to practice the songs for Kaho and Touya's wedding which was tomorrow. They couldn't wait… especially Sakura. It wasn't everyday that she got to see her brother marry the person he loved.

'_So much for a day off'_ Syaoran thought. He was exhausted after the piano and singing practice as well as the whole talk with his mother.

**How'd you like this chapter? Please R&R thanks**


	6. The Wedding

Chapter 6- The Wedding

**(_A/N: I'm finally up to the wedding!_)**

Today would be Touya Kinomoto and Kaho Mizuki's wedding day. The girls were in the shrine getting ready, they were trying on the dresses Tomoyo made. They fit perfectly since none of them had gained weight. Kaho's dress was amazing. I was white silk; the outer most layers were a net like cloth, on it little pearls were stuck on. On the top part of her dress fake diamonds were placed. The guests were arriving being greeted by Touya and Kouji (Kaho's younger brother). Ayame was at the piano ready to play the regular wedding march. The girls were still getting their hair done. Kaho's was finished and had little pearl pins sticking out. The maid of honor and brides maids had their hair in buns but with a few strands of curled hair loose in the front. Their hair was held by a lot of gel and hairspray. They had chopstick in it; the gemstones on the chopsticks were emeralds, rubies and sapphires.

The guys were in the other room getting ready. When Touya was still there all he did was glare at Syaoran. Syaoran was relieved when he left to greet the guests. Eriol and Yukito saw the relief when Touya left. "Don't worry Syaoran, he's only overprotective of Sakura." Yukito said.

"He's out to get me I know it." Syaoran said in reply.

"Come on buddy, don't overreact." Eriol said calmly patting Syaoran on the back.

-----------With Touya-------------

Yelan Li had entered the doors and saw Touya standing there. The last time she had seen him was when he was about ten years old. Touya saw a woman with long black hair that was tied, a pale face and a stern look that was gently gazing at him. He swallowed his mother's friend was the only one that had ever done that to him. He knew that she lived in Hong Kong so it couldn't be Li Yelan. Boy was he wrong. She strode toward him elegantly as if she was somewhat royalty.

"Touya Kinomoto it has been a long time since we've seen each other. My you've grown into such a handsome young man. Your mother would be really proud to see you like this." Yelan said. _'Who is this woman? How does she know me and my mother? Is it possible that she's Mrs. Li?'_ Touya thought to himself.

"I don't really quite remember you." Touya said half honestly.

"By the sound of your voice it's almost like you don't want to remember me Touya." Yelan said.

"I really would like to know who you are."

"Well, I'm Li Yelan. I'm Syaoran's mother as well as Nadeshiko's old best friends along with Sonomi." Touya looked shocked. Not by the fact that she was Li Yelan but by the fact that she was Syaoran's mother. _'If she finds out how I've been treating her son she'd kill me!'_ Touya thought.

"Touya, it's okay. I know you're extremely overprotective of Sakura and I don't mind you pushing Syaoran around one bit. He needs to be able to handle situations like that." Yelan said; reading Touya's mind.

"Mrs. Li, I'm glad you understand. Well if you would like to go in and see your son you're more than welcome to." Touya said.

"Actually, I would like to know if Sonomi or Fujitaka has come yet."

"My father is here, but Sonomi-san hasn't arrived yet." Touya said. Right on cue Sonomi came in on the phone looking frustrated. She walked towards Touya and saw Yelan. "I have to go." Sonomi said into the phone and hung up.

"YELAN! I haven't seen you in the longest time! How have you been? How is Syaoran doing? How are your daughters Feimei, Fuutie, Fanren, and Sheifa?" Sonomi asked excitedly.

"Sonomi! It's been such a long time! My daughters are great, and you'll get to see Syaoran yourself he's the groomsman that's paired up with Sakura." Yelan said, not as excitedly because she really came to talk to Fujitaka and to see her son in a wedding wearing a tux.

"That's wonderful, Yelan we're blocking the entrance shall we take our seats?" Sonomi asked.

"Absolutely Sonomi, and have you seen Fujitaka?"

"No, I haven't. That person how could he have captured my beloved sister's heart?"

"Sonomi, love comes in mysterious ways." A voice that was so familiar belonged to the person right between the two women. Both Yelan and Sonomi turned around to see Fujitaka.

"It's been so long!" Yelan said.

"I know it has been; I've missed you Yelan."

"Don't try to flatter me Fujitaka. You think you're so sly but that charm only caught Nadeshiko." Yelan said coldly.

"Aw… Yelan I thought you would've changed by now. But I guess I was wrong because you still have your cold attitude."

"I do not have a cold attitude towards anyone but you Fujitaka."

"That hurt, I mean what did I ever do to you?"

"You stole my best friend's heart. But I'm glad that you didn't upset her." Yelan said smiling. It was rare to see Yelan smile.

"Well, I think we should be seated. The ceremony would be starting soon." Sonomi said. Yelan and Fujitaka had forgotten she was there. They went and sat down. Fujitaka was to the right side of Yelan and Sonomi to the left. The music started playing; it was being played by Kaho's younger sister Ayame.

Yukito and Ayumi went out first after the flower girl which was Kaho's niece. Yukito stood next to Touya and Ayumi on the other side facing Yukito. Syaoran and Sakura came out arm in arm just like Yukito and Ayumi but Touya glared at the two. Both Syaoran and Sakura were smiling. They separated when they reached the alter and Sakura stood beside Ayumi and across from Syaoran. Eriol and Tomoyo entered right before Kaho and her older brother. Kaho's father was too old to walk down the isle but sat in the front to see his beautiful daughter.

Kaho's brother Ichigo glared and growled at Touya. Kaho noticed this and whispered

"Ichigo, get over it I'm not the little 16 year old girl anymore."

"I know, but why do you have to marry this gaki?"

"ICHIGO!"

"Kaho, if he hurts you, you better tell me alright?"

"He won't hurt me Ichigo"

"That's what you think."

"No, that's what I know." Kaho said when they finally reached the alter. The ceremony began….

**After the Ceremony (A/N: I'm sorry but the minister takes waaay too long talking xD… o yea they already sang the song and everything)**

Right after the ceremony they decided to take pictures. Syaoran and Yelan took one together. Fujitaka and Sakura took one, so did Tomoyo and Sonomi. Kaho came up with the idea of getting the couples that were bridesmaids and groomsmen to take pictures together. When Syaoran and Sakura were up, Touya started glaring and growling at Syaoran. "That Chinese gaki gets on my nerves!" Touya grumbled.

"Touya, that's exactly what my brother said when he met you. Also he tried giving me second thoughts walking down the aisle. If you do the same to Sakura and Syaoran I want a divorce." Kaho who was next to him said.

"Kaho, I don't mind my sister getting together with anyone. It's just the gaki, I don't like something about him."

"Honey, that's what you said about Eriol when he first moved here and started hanging out with Sakura."

"I did not!"

"Yes you did Touya. But look you and Eriol are great buddies now. You did that to Takashi and everyone else who ever talked to Sakura too."

"Well I don't see any guys bugging her anymore."

"Touya, that's because the guys spread the story along that Sakura's brother would kill you before you can even talk to her."

"Well, at least they don't bug my imouto."

"You're lucky that Sakura doesn't notice any of this."

"So guys what are you talking bout?" Sakura butted in.

"How dense you are _kaijuu_" Touya responded. Sakura stomped on his foot with her heel. Her heel was about 3 inches and a little wide.

"Ow! You even do that on my wedding day!" Touya yelled getting everyone's attention on them. Sakura blushed but still made a face at Touya and went to Syaoran.

"What was that about?" Syaoran asked curiously.

"My brother called me dense so I stomped on him."

"I see… About the trip to Hong Kong, are you sure you're okay with it? I mean you don't _have _to go."

"I'm fine Syaoran, but it would help if you could stop asking the same question all the time. You're getting me nervous you know."

"I'm sorry Sakura, but if you hadn't realized I'm really nervous too. I mean how can I pretend to be the boyfriend of someone as wonderful as you." Syaoran said. The last line accidentally slipped out. Unfortunately for him Sakura heard and blushed.

"Do you really think I'm wonderful Syaoran?" Sakura asked.

"Uh yea… Oh look our parents are walking this way." Fujitaka and Yelan had reached them. Yelan had already informed Sakura's dad about the trip to Hong Kong.

"Sakura, I hope you have fun in Hong Kong." Fujitaka said.

"Daddy, I don't go until the break. That's a week away, are you that anxious to get rid of me?" Sakura asked and pouted.

"I forgot to tell you that you won't be home this week. Yelan and I agreed that you stay with Syaoran and Mei Ling to familiarize yourselves."

"NANI?" Sakura blurted out.

"Mother, is this true?" Syaoran asked, a little shocked, but he didn't mind Sakura's company at all.

"Yes, Xiao Lang, she will be staying you until you come to Hong Kong. I'll be leaving tomorrow morning. If any of you have any problems or want to discuss something with me feel free to do it tonight."

"Um…. I don't have anything to say, I did agree to the trip and everything in the first place." Sakura said.

"We should keep this from Touya." Fujitaka warned.

"I agree" the three of them said in sync.

**A/N: so how'd you like it? please review and give me ideas…**

**the next update will hopefully be on 1/31/06**


End file.
